Dance with me Karin
by girlX901
Summary: Karins depressed because its prom night and she didn't get to dance with her one true love. Whats Hitsugya planning.


Here's a one chapter fanfic. Hope you like it. Oh and I do not own anything…yet. We will begin in 5.…4.…3.…2.…1.…GO!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin sighed as she walked towards Uraharas shop. She decided to train today since she wasn't going to prom. Ururuu was going with Jinta. Yuzu was going with Kon who gained his own body from Urahara. Karin saw girls taking pictures with there date and all in beautiful dresses.

Karin looked down at her outfit and smiled at the dress she picked out just for fun. It was no prom dress just a simple black and white polka dotted one. She had black leggings underneath and had on white flats. Her hair now that it was longer was pulled back into a pony tale and lifted with a clippie. She sighed while walking into Uraharas shop. She jumped down into the basement and landed perfectly. She saw Urahara talking to the 13 court squads and walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Karin, what a pleasant surprise. Why aren't you going to prom." exclaimed Urahara.

"Nobody asked me." she replied bluntly.

Urahara blinked "But, Ururuu and Yuzu told me that twenty guys asked you," he said. Everybody who was listening witch was the tachios and fuku tachios looked at her.

"Not the right guy asked me," she said looking away from the eyes.

"Who's the right guy?" Ukitake asked.

"The guy I like, but he was busy with work so I didn't tell him about prom and everything." she said looking at Urahara. "Anyways I'm depressed at the moment so can you just train me. Please?" she asked already bored with the conversation. She looked up and saw Hitsugaya. _"Damn Bastard" she thought._ Ichigo was staring at her.

"Karin I even went to prom. With Rukia, and two years later I married her." Ichigo was caught by an evil aura from Byakuya. Karin sweat dropped and looked at Hitsugaya. She then blushed and looked away.

She trained the day away. Showing her anger for Hitsugaya to the fake person.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the soul Society:

Hitsugaya looked out the window. He and Karin have been dating secretly for the past year. And yet she didn't even text him about prom. He knew she was embarrassed and didn't want to bother him while he was busy with duties. He felt bad though he should have known. Rangiku walked in and looked at her tachio. She was about to say something when he jumped out of his chair and said to her. "Rangiku I'm leaving for tonight I'll be back later, oh and for the love of all that's sane finish your paperwork." He then jumped out of the window and started leaving for the gates to the human world.

"Go get her Tachio." she murmured while she watched him leave. "Now its time to go get some sake." she replied and started heading for the 11th squad quarters.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin walked over to the soccer field where she first met Toshiro and leaned up against the goal post. She sighed and looked over at the full moon. "The moon is so beautiful." she sighed. And she felt a tear fall from her eyes. "Dammit Toshiro I really wanted you to at least come hang out with me I haven't seen you in a whole month. AREN'T WE A COUPLE?" she yelled at the moon.

"Yes we are." she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see the love of her life. Toshiro was wearing tux, his hair was as hot as ever in her eyes.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here." she asked.

"I came to dance with the most beautiful girl there is. Oh and the strongest." he replied. He then walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and they started dancing in circles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the Soul Society:

The tachios were wondering where Hitsugaya was so the sent a camera to see where he was. When the camera turned on they saw him and Karin dancing. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist. While hers were around his neck. He then grabbed her and dipped her placing his lips on hers. Rukia and Renji and some of the gang were holding Ichigo down, since he was trying to jump through the screen to strangle Toshiro. The rest of the group was going "Aww… so cute." even Byakya smiled a bit. Kenpachi just laughed. Then Toshiro got down on one knee. Karin gasped. "Karin we have been dating for one year now…"

"ONE YEAR, SINCE WHEN!" yelled Ichigo. Then Rukia kicked Ichigo in the head and shut him up.

"I want to be with you forever Karin will you marry me." he opened up a velvet box and in there was a ring with a blue diamond in the middle of the ring. The ring was made out of eternal ice, from Hynimori. (Did I spell it wrong. Heh-he.)

"Yes of course I will." she squealed. And kissed him.

"Yamamoto -tachio is the reason that you wanted to find Hitsugaya -tachio was because you wanted to see him propose?" asked Renj

"It's not everyday you see somebody propose." laughed Yamamoto. He looked at the screen and smiled at the dancing couple. They then dipped again and kissed. And then they knew they belonged together forever.


End file.
